A Change in life
by Jacck1234
Summary: No one. I repeat no one could tune out Ino Yamanaka, no matter how hard they tried.


**Hey. Here my new oneshot for NaruIno. I was bored to death and just had to distract myself. This is what came out of it.  
I hope you enjoy reading it and leave me a review. Now have fun!**

Jacck

/

I sat on my favorite bar stool. Around me there were the nice sounds of rock music that mixed with the voices and the laughs of other people in the room. The warm air and the smell of cigarette smoke had gathered inside the room. In front of me stood my glass with some kind of alcohol, I didn´t really know what it was thought. Kiba had given me the drink when he and Hinata had finally managed to drag me to come here earlier this evening. They had said I needed to go outside more and stop to waste my life doing nothing but missions or stay at home. I had a different opinion on that, but both of them had refused to leave me alone tonight.  
So I had found myself here in the _„Falling Leaf" _an hour later.

Now it wasn´t that I hated to be here, I just saw no sense in it. The twenty years in my life had teached me that very few people liked it to be around me and I didn´t really need to go to a bar to watch Kiba kissing his girlfriend. They did that and a lot of other things all the time. The thin walls of my home made sure I knew all about their love life.  
Not that I wasn´t happy for them, I was ,but well...It was just that you didn´t need to hear those things when your own love life consisted out of one lousy, clumsy kiss so far.  
Like I said people didn´t really like to be around me. It wasn´t that I was ugly, I just wasn´t a pretty boy like Sasuke or Neji. I wasn´t stupid either. Not a genius like Shikamaru and no bookworm like Sakura, but I was smart. I might lacked certain social skills, but you couldn´t change that if you had no parents, were hated by most of the people till you had been sixteen and no one wanted to teach you these things.  
Whatever reason it was that had caused me to only have a small group of close friends, which consisted mostly of guys, it also was the reason my first and only kiss ( Sasuke sure as hell didn´t count) with a girl had been on a mission, while the girl had tried to suck my life out of me. Literally.

So now imagine: You´re twenty, have no real love life and then your best friends ,who are also your neighbours, fuck each other every night and you have to listen to it all.

Let me tell you, no matter how much you love them, at some point you want to see them break up so you can sleep through for a few nights. It didn´t help that Hinata was pretty loud when she and Kiba were alone.  
I have to say the silent, shy girl with the good manners had quite the language when she made love with her dog loving boyfriend. It sometime freaked me out to be honest.

Anyway tonight the two of them had decided that they would not only steal my sleep but also my evening by dragging me to our favorite bar. Nevermind that I had been exhausted after my mission. Nevermind that Sasuke and Sakura had kept me awake the same way Kiba and Hinata did on said mission.

It didn´t matter what had planned. I had to go with them.

„You will go crazy if you only stay alone or hang out with the same five people all the time Naruto" they said.  
„You will have fun" they said.  
„You´re the hero of our village, you should have a little bit fun" they said.

Like hell. Hero of the village my ass. I was just the jinchuriki of the village and as for having fun...it was really funny to watch people getting drunk and see my two best friends making out or to endure the stares of the elder people who still didn´t trust me.  
Sure I was able to make friends real fast and all. I could be cheery if I wanted to.I didn´t even have to feel good for it, however tonight I just didn´t feel like it. At the moment I felt like ramen, a good movie and a night of peaceful sleep without any sound of sex within three miles. Still I sat in a bar, got drunk on something I couldn´t even name and had to watch Kiba eating Hinatas face.  
Later I would probably stumble home, fall into my sheets alone and then wake up alone in the morning with my head heavy as hell.

Lucky me.

I may have sounded a little bitter right now, but fuck I felt bitter. I still was only ANBU and wouldn´t be Hokage for the next years. My social life included nothing but missions and the Poker nights with the guys and as far as sex was concerned I would have to be Hokage before any girl wanted to be with a loser like me(the reputation from the academy still stuck), while all my friends hooked up. Or at least it felt like it.

So don´t tell me I had no right to be bitter at the moment.

I emptied my class and told the bartender to give me another one. The evening so far had been less than pleasant. I was bored. Whenever I was bored I started to think about my life. As far as my Ninja career was concerned it wasn´t that bad. Sure no Hokage title so far but ANBU was something. I had managed to brings Sasuke back somehow, Akatsuki had nearly been crushed and Kabuto hadn´t shown his stupid face for some time. Tsunade-baa-chan said she was proud of me.  
Absently one of my hands found its way to my necklace. It wasn´t the original but it looked just like the one she had given me. Shizune had found it in a shop the other day and given it to me for becoming ANBU.

THAT had been a good evening. Everyone had been there. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Iruka. Short the people I cared about most. Taking another sip of my refilled glass I got lost in my memories. I tuned everyone out going into my happy place where no one could bother me and where I hadn´t to remind myself that aside from being a Ninja my life wasn´t that much.  
I was aware when Kiba came to me some time later and tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him. He could know that I wasn´t all to happy about what he had done.  
I heard him say that he and Hinata would leave now and asking me if I wanted to come along. When I didn´t react he just shrugged and left me sitting there. I felt Hinata peta my shoulder when she passed me.  
Maybe that had been rude of me. Afterall they just wanted me to be happy and it seemed they thought happiness was found in this bar. They couldn´t understand that I was different from normal people. I still had to tell them about my seal and my fury friend. I knew they would understand but I didn´t want them to fear me. Sakura was still awkward around me. Sasuke-teme wasn´t, but he had always been to stubborn to let something change his mind about people.  
Also he considered me his brother, his stupid, annoying little brother, but his brother nonetheless. I had to cry when he told me that. I was happy he was around again. Now my little family was whole again. My sisters, Shizune and Sakura, my brother Sasuke and my kind of mom Tsunade-baa-chan. It was nice to know they were there.  
I could even handle Sasuke and Sakura together like this. My crush on the pink haired medic had luckily vanished a few years ago and now she was happy. That was all that did matter.

Something ripped me from my thoughts. It was a hand waving in front of my face. The hand did belong to a girl with long blond platinum hair, blue eyes and a body that most women would kill for, while most guys wanted to kiss every part of it.  
Ino had sat down in the stool next me and tried to get a word from me for some time now, at least that was what I could read from the look she gave me. I wondered why she wanted to talk to me in first place. We never got along. Not in school, not on missions and not on any other occasion we had met. It always took a lot of me not to shout at her to shut up, while she just hated me for some reason I didn´t understand.  
Shikamaru had said that troublesome blondes should never get together in one place, after Ino, Temari and myself had a huge fight over something very trivial. Not to mention we nearly destroyed the training grounds while we had been at it. After that Chouji and Shika had made sure to only have two of us in one place so they could control the situation if needed. Well after the Chunin Exams I hadn´t been around Ino for more then 5 minutes. Only on one occasion we had stayed together for a longer time. When Asuma had been killed.  
I ordered another drink. Whisky this time. My silent evening had just totally one. I repeat ,no one could tune out Ino, no matter how hard they tried.  
So I decided to face my fate (fuck you Neji, thanks very much) and just get it over with.

„Is something wrong Ino?" I asked her. Knowing her she just wanted me to buy her something.

„Are you okay? I tried to talk to for five minutes but you didn´t react."

Well maybe I didn´t want to talk to the person who always calls me names and talks down on me.  
Maybe I just wanted my peace or maybe the fucking world didn´t turn around you.  
I was starting to get a little to much into being bitter again. She hadn´t done anything to deserve me being rude. So I decided to play nice.

„I just wanted to think about a few things after the mission. Kiba insisted I do it here instead of my bed."

She looked around in panic. Ever since she had shot down Kibas attempts to date her, she didn´t want to stay in one room with him. Nevermind that he was dating Hinata now and was head over heels for the girl. Ino was just paranoid.

„Kiba is here?"

„Not anymore. He left with Hinata some time ago. I stayed here."  
„Why?"  
„Thin walls..."  
„Huh?"  
„They gonna have sex Ino. I didn´t want to spend my night listening to Hinata. I had enough of that on my mission with Sakura and Sasuke-teme."

She looked at me before the laughter burst out of her. She nearly fell of of her chair. At least one of us could laugh about my situation. When she was clam again she had a big smirk on her face.

„So tell me, how is there sex life?"

„Sakura or Hinata?"  
„Why, both of course."  
„Hinata is the wild one, Sakura tries to keep it down but always fails thanks to Sasuke."

Maybe it was not the best idea to tell the gossip queen of Konoha all of this, but who cares? She wanted to talk with me and I needed get revenge for my sleepless nights.

„You´re gonna rub it right into their faces, wont you?" I asked her.  
Her smile told me she would.

„Please promise me not to tell anyone else but them, what I just told you. I don´t want their private life to be the talk of Konoha."  
„Don´t worry I wont. Im a bitch but not that much. They are my friends too."  
„So what brings me the pleasure of your company?"

apparently she just came back from a mission and wanted to spend the night around people. Just my luck she came here and had spotted me drinking and staring into thin air.

„You do realize we don´t really get along, right Ino?" I just had to ask. Very smooth Uzumaki, just make her angry. But she didn´t seem to blow up like she always did.

„God you´re in a really bad mood." she laughed and shook her head. „Really Uzumaki, do you need to vent that much, that you want me to blow up on you?"

„Proably not. To quote your teammate, it would be way to troublesome."

I ordered another drink while Ino started to talk about everything and nothing. I just listened. That was my thing. Listening to people. I liked that, no really it relaxed me and took my mind of my own problems.  
The words from Inos mouth came like a flood and never stopped. While my ears picked them up, my eyes were fixed on the ones of my blond counterpart.  
They were real pretty. Everything about her was. Sadly her personality was the ugly part about her. Thought tonight she had been good company so far.

„Well and then Chouji just had to go and eat the whole cake. It was real funny."

I smiled, her story had been a good one. Really funny just like she had said.

„Can I ask you a question Naruto?"

I just nodded. I felt the alcohol get to me and my voice always got to loud when I got drunk. Saying nothing was the better choice at the moment.

„Why were you sitting here like you hated your life when I found you?"

I just stared at her. Where did that come from? Just now she was talking about Chouji and their last client eating cake and now she asked something like that.

„I dont." She didn´t understand.

„I dont hate my life. Actually I like it very much. It doesn´t fit what other people expect of their life, but I like it for the most part."

Wow, I had to be really drunk. I had wanted to lie to her, but the truth had been all that came out of my lips. Inos eyes focused on my face. She was curious now.

„So why the scowling?"  
„Well, most of my life is great. For me at least, but sometimes when I think about it I feel like a real loser. Mostly when im lonely."

„Is it really that bad?"  
„Tell me Ino, who many boyfriends did you have so far? How many guys wanted to be with you?"  
„Well I had 2 Boyfriends till now. As for the other part proably most of the guys I met so far. Why do you ask?"  
„Let me tell you something. The only girl that wanted to kiss me so far, was an enemy Ninja trying to suck my chakra from me. I know Im not mr. Social or Mr. Good looks but..."  
„You don´t find any girl?"  
„What girl wants to date the dead last? Fuck it I wouldn´t date me too if I was them...im just a big fat loser. Worse im a Jinchuriki"

She put her hand on my shoulder, trying to cheer me up. I just tensed and she closed her mouth before anything could come out of it. Ino had found out about the fox when she had gotten into my mind in one of our fights. Surprisingly she had said nothing about it and just teased me to never let my defense open like I had.  
At least she hadn´t made fun of me.

„You know what? I had enough for tonight. Im going home now, then I will fall into my bed and fall asleep while I listen my best friends fuck eachother. Im sure tomorrow will be better."

Ino didn´t say anything. She just stared at me lost in her own mind.  
I paid my bill and got up. The room began to turn. I had felt the alcohol before, but now it really got to me. I stumbled out of the bar, leaving Ino behind me. She also paid her bill and ran after me. When she caught me I was just at the stairs to my appartment. She put my arm around her shoulder and helped me up the stairs. When I opened my door she followed me inside.

„What are you doing?"  
„Really? Idiot you shouldn´t be alone tonight. If I didn´t knew better I would be afraid that you be in danger of killing yourself."  
„What makes you think that?"  
„How about your stupid tirade from earlier. You know how many people kill themself because they are lonely and drunk? I sure as hell wont let that happen to you!"

She was crazy. As if I would do that. I was a little depressed not suicidal. We argued for the next few minutes, before she managed to shut me up by hugging me. I tensed again. Close contact wasn´t my thing at all.

„Please, let me stay here Naruto. I am really think you need someone."  
„Why do you care?"  
„You wouldn´t belive me anyway. Please just..."  
„Okay. But you have to cook something. Im hungry and can barely stay on my feet."  
„I will. Dont worry. Just lay down on your bed. I´ll bring you all. You need some sleep."

She was right. I also noticed how there was no noise from my neighbours. Why not take the chance and lay down. I was too drunk to do anything else anyway. It was nice to hear the sound of someone else being in your home. Someone who for reasons that were above me, did actually care for me.  
I lay down on my pillow and was out like a light. Ino woke me an hour later to eat. What she had made was really good. Eating on the bed was also very funny. Ino joked a lot and I soon forgot that I had been in such a bad mood earlier.  
But the blonde girl didn´t. She gave me a lot of water to drink to prevent a hangover and sober me a bit. The worried look never left her eyes completely.  
We finished eating and she sat closer to me. Just behind me. Then I felt her hands rubbing my shoulders and for another time I tensed this evening.

„Relax Naruto. You´re way to tense. Either way you relax way to less or you have to be frustrated a lot of times. It´s not healthy to be that tense."

Her hands were warm and felt good. I tried to relax and lean into her touch. This was nice.  
Without any force she pushed me down so I lied on my stomach. My head just in my pillow.  
The warmth of her hands wandered over my back, relaxing all the muscles in it. Rubbing away all the knots and filling my lonely little heart with joy.  
I still had my shirt on but the gesture of a girl touching me was enough to take my thoughts of everything else.

All I could do before I fell asleep was to grab her hand. I had to ask her.

„Please stay, I don´t want to be alone tonight."

„Baka, of course I´ll stay."

My last thought was that she smelled nice, then everything went black again and a dreamless sleep took over me.

The most surprising thing when I woke up was the fact that she was still there sitting next to me. She had fallen asleep in a sitting position, that didn´t look too comfortable but she was still there.  
In a strange way that made me really happy. Sure it was just Ino, the girl who always fought with me but still, it was nice.

I got up and made sure the blonde girl got into a more comfortable position. Making sure she didn´t wake up I put the blanket over her and went into the kitchen to make us something to eat. Afterall I had to return the favour.  
Today was the day after my mission. Being in ANBU meant that you had to take two days off after every mission, so you could cool down after all the stress. This rule applied to all missions, even the easy ones so being ANBU meant a lot of free time for me.  
After I fixed breakfast for Ino and had two steaming cups of instant ramen for myself I sat down on my couch and started to eat. I just couldn´t wait any longer to get my ramen. Just as I finished the first cup Ino came out of the bedroom, rubbing her neck. It had to hurt if you considered the position she slept in. Without a word she sat down next to me and grabbed the food I had made for her. Not a morning person either, from the looks of it.  
We sat very close and while she ate, I felt Ino leaning into me. I tensed up, again.  
Close contact to other persons was just too unfamiliar for me. Ino on the other side seemed to be quite the affectionate one. In the end I tried to enjoy it. Wasn´t ervery day that a girl wanted to be this close to me. A pretty girl at that.  
Both of us finished our food in silence. I hated to talk when I ate. In my opinion you should enjoy the food as good as you can. The talking can be done afterwards. Ino seemed to think the same way.  
After we had eaten I felt her head fall on my shoulder.

„Who knew that Naruto Uzumaki could cook." she said with a smirk.  
„I take it that you enjoyed your meal?"  
„Yep. Couldn´t have been better. If you could make the pain in my neck disappear now, then my love shall be forever yours"

I laughed. She was teasing me again. Well two could play that game. I moved behind her and started to massage her shoulders and neck. My hands traveled over them and I tried to find the parts that weren´t relaxed. Soon I found them and began to work on easing them.  
What happened next was a shocker for me. Ino moaned my name after I had hit a spot. It wasn´t the sound that startled me, but the meaning behind it. She enjoyed what I did to her. Also it was a great motivation to continue what I was doing. I wanted to hear that sound more often.

At some point she asked me if I would mind giving her a back rub. I agreed and she laid down on the couch, me sitting on the edge of it. She still had her shirt on but it wasn´t really stopping me in any way. I continued to relax her muscles and to tell the truth I liked it.  
I knew from Sasuke-teme that Sakura also wanted such treatments and how much he hated to give them to her. Right now I had a hard time to understand why. I wasn´t unpleasant and you made someone happy.  
A few minutes later I was finished and Ino sat up again. She tackeld me in a tight hug.

„Wow, that was nice Uzumaki. Who knew that you were such a catch. You can cook, give a real good massage, are in ANBU and don´t look to bad. You sure there is no girl in your life?"

Her smirk could be heard. For my part I had a hard time not to blush. She was really close. That was when I catched the gleam in her eyes. It looked like hope. Was Ino hoping that I had no girl?  
I freed myself from the hug. For the first time I asked myself why she was here with me. It would have been easier for her just to let me go home alone, still she had followed me yesterday.  
Also she had stayed the whole night without any reason. She could´ve left as soon as I had been asleep but she hadn´t.  
I knew Ino had always been someone to be physically close to people but the way she had clung to me this morning made me think about her intentions

„Hey did you hear me? Whats in your thoughts that keeps you from talking to me? She asked  
„You."  
„Me? Whys that."  
„I try to figure out why you´re still here."

She backed away a little. Still I didn´t miss the faint blush on her face. Ino blushing over me? Talk about strange. Her eyes were locked on her hands. Everything not to look at me it seemed.

„Im just a friend helping another friend." she said in a defensive voice.  
„I figured as much. Sorry if I read to much into this. Im not used to girl being around me like you are."  
„It´s okay Naruto. Don´t worry it´s not like I suddenly started to like you or something."

That last part felt wrong. It didn´t need to be there. Ino never said things when she didn´t mean to add them. She talked a lot that was right, but she always knew what she said and there was always a greater meaning then just the words. I learned that in our little fights over the years. So why stating the obvious with those last words? Or was I reading to much into it? I knew girls were normal people just like everyone else, but when it came to being close to them and talk to them I always felt akward and could never solve that mystery that was girls.

„Sorry I was rude."  
„Don´t worry about it Naruto. It´s okay."

Now there was the akward silence. Not like when we where eating, but really uncomfortable and just wrong. Did I hurt her in some way? Honestly I didn´t know.

„So how are you doing.?"  
„It´s been okay. Asumas death and the Akatsuki attack on the village have kept me busy."  
„Yeah me too. How do you do it? Getting over Asumas dead I mean."  
„Well I visit Kurenai a lot. You know talking and such. You helped a lot when we got our revenge on that bastard who killed him. What about you. How do you cope with Jirayja and his death?"

„Well since Tsunade-baa-chan already has taken the drinking and Kakashi the part of reading his books, I try to become a sealmaster. You know to keep me busy and to honor what Ero-sennin was.  
Being the Toad-Sage I have to keep up with that old pervert afterall, don´t I?"

She looked at me like I had said the strangest thing she ever heard. To lighten the mood I added:

„Oh and sometimes I read his books. Afterall if I didn´t steal them from Kakashi he would always be late, ne?  
„Oh man, Uzumaki you´re one big Idiot."

She laughed and hit me into the shoulder playfully. That was good. A happy Ino I mean. She always looks sexy, but when she smiles it different. Then she is just beautiful. I know this sounds a little bit mushy but she is.

„So Naruto, any plans for today? Or do you want to stay with me? Afterall you need to be around normal people from time to time."  
„And why should I stay with you then? You´re crazy Ino. Funny, pretty and absolutly crazy."  
„I love you too Idiot. Anything has to be better than to hang around lovey dovey couples all the time."  
„You´re right Ino. At least I wont have to watch you kissing someone if I stay at your side. So whats your plan?"  
„Don´t know. Why don´t we go Window shopping?"

I didn´t miss the way she had said that. Everyone who knew Ino also knew how much she loved shopping. Still I agreed to go with her. Maybe I could tease her a little bit. In the end it was better than staying at home.

Shopping with Ino turned out to be nothing like what the rumors and story from Hinata had me imagine it. Actually it was great. Not so much being dragged through the shops and having to watch her try on dozens of outfits, but watching Ino while she shopped.  
Like a little kid in a candy store. She had this glow around her, which caused me to stare at her all the time. Sure Ino was worth a look most of the time, but when it came to shopping...well its hard to describe. You had to see it. To feel the happiness around her.  
Most guys hate shopping and I am not exception, but with her it was fun. She knew how I was no real fan of the activity, still she made it fun by trying on some real funny outfits and surprisingly a sexy one here and there. Not that she needed to. Everyone knew she was a good looking girl.

What made this shopping tour worthwhile was the fact that she didn´t to it only for her but also remembered that there were other people, in this case me, who were with her. Ino dragged me through every shop we found, but there were these little breaks, for example to eat ice cream and such things.  
I did´t even notice how the time went by. We had the last 6 hours walking through the village. Sure we hadn´t buied anything but hey, who cares. It was funny. Nothing I would do everyday but still better than sitting at home and watching TV. All the time my blond companion stayed close, linking her arm with me or resting her head on my shoulder.  
Man she had really changed since the last time the two of us had hung out for such a long time. That I had to admit.  
I liked this new Ino. She still teased me but not in the mean way she had done before. Now I could laugh with the people and didn´t have to be insulted. Like when she had made fun of me kissing Sasuke. It was really hilarious, I had to admit that too. The old Ino would have said it was only my fault and how much of an Idiot I had been.  
Now she still made fun of me but saw the event for what it really had been. A funny accident.  
When Ino told me she had enough shopping I felt sad. After this day my peaceful evening with ramen and TV at home wasn´t that great anymore. I had to do something. Maybe invite her to dinner later? Why not?  
Her eyes were still glued to a window or better what was inside. It was a really nice, purple dress. She would've looked stunning in it, no question.

„Hey Ino, what would you say if asked you out for dinner tonight?"  
„Are asking me for a date Naruto?"  
„Maybe? Whats your answer?"  
„Well of course I would you let me take to dinner. Never say no to free food. If you excuse me now. I have to go home to freshen up. Pick me up around eight."

And with that she left. Before I knew it I was on my way to prepare for tonight. Maybe it wasn´t a real date, like lovers went on but still I wanted to show her a good time. Just to thank her for staying with me today. I knew this real good restaurant and the owner still owed me. I would sure as hell get a table there. It wasn´t too fancy but still real nice and the food was good.  
So I had just to go there, get the table, go home, get a shower, dress and pick up Ino.  
What was I waiting for? And just like that I got my body moving.  
Loser or not, I wouldn´t let Ino saying a date with me was boring.

/

The one thing I was very nervous about, was to pick Ino up from home. She still lived with her parents and truth be told her mother always scared me. She had that thing where she could switch from really nice to totally scary.  
Back then in the academy I had to bring Ino homework on a few occasions and her mother hadn´t been to fond of me. The looks she gave me still made me shiver. The woman had apologized for how she had treated me in the past, right after the Pain attack and since then we hadn´t really met anymore but still.  
So now I stood in front of Inos home and waited for somebody to open the door. It didn´t take to long till I was answered, surprise surprise, by her mom. Mrs Yamanaka was a good looking person and well if you didn´t knew better it was easy to mistake her for Inos older sister. Surprisingly the most evident proof that she wasn´t were here hands. Her face and all skin she showed had no or very few wrinkles. Her hands with all the small cuts, the veins and other small hints told you that she was at least in her mind thirties.  
As soon as she realised who exactly was here to visit her home her eyes gave me a strict glare. It made me feel like a small boy again and not in a comfortable way. It felt like she was judging whether I could enter or if she should sent me aways. But then something soft found its way into her eyes.

„Oh it´s you. Come in."

Her voice held nothing hostile. In fact it had a friendly edge in it. Not wanting to give her any reason to blow up, like I knew her daughter could, I followed her inside. The house was nice. Nothing special or fancy and no traditional like the Hyuuga house, but still it looked nice and felt like a home should. If you don´t know how a home should feel I wont be able to explain it to you, since that's something that can´t be expressed with words. At least I wouldn´t be able to.  
Mrs. Yamanaka lead me to the living room and with a small gesture of her arm she told me to sit down. I took the couch opposite to her. That way I would face her and still be able to escape, if I did something stupid and she decided I needed a few hits over the head. Shikamarus Mom, Yoshino had shown me how mothers could be if you didn´t behave and since the Yamanakas and the Naras were friends I suspected that the women shared some believes in that department.

„Ino will be down in a few minutes. She wasn´t sure what to wear."

No surprise here. That was Ino and as long it didn´t consider her work, she had always problems choosing the right outfit. I knew it because Shikamaru had told, or better complained about on more then one poker night.  
Anyway what was said meant I would have to sit here for a few minutes. Having to discuss my sex life with Tsunade-baa-chan would have been more comfortable. Hell reading Jyraijas books to her would have been. I wasn´t good with talking to parents of friends. Much less the mother of a girl I had a date with. Not that I had a lot of experience with the last one but hey, from my point of view my first try wasn´t going to well so far. The women on the other couch noticed it too.

„You´re nervous. Is it because you are afraid of me or because it´s your first try meeting your dates parents."

Of course she knew. Gossiping was obviously something Mother and Daughter had in common. But she was right, I had to admit it.

„It´s both."  
„Am I that scary?"  
„For me, yes. Parents usually don´t like me. You know because whats..."  
„Don´t worry. I don´t fear the fox. You´ve shown that you can control it, haven´t you?"  
„Still."  
„Oh please, is it because i scolded you for these stupid pranks back when you were younger?"  
„Uhm...it´s part of it I guess."  
„Well its nice to know you fear me more then the Akatsuki. Really flattering.

I laughed at that. At least one of us was good at this. She gave me a smile.

„See I don´t bite, thought you look yummy. I can understand why my daughter sees something in you."  
„Huh?"  
„You have turned out quite good ´s ok if I call you Naruto right? Not so much of a brat anymore."  
„Uhm yes. Thank you."  
„Oh come on. I wont do anything to you, Ino would never let it down. Relax a bit. Im ok with Inos decision. Im not my husband."  
„Who will kill me if he finds out I took Ino out tonight I assume."  
„Most likely. Maybe you can convince her to protect you from him"  
„As long as it´s only him I think I can escape. Both of you could prove to be a challenge."  
„Why is that?"  
„I would get distracted by you and he would get me. I always lose my concentration if a pretty woman is around. Could explain why I am better at single missions rather than Team missions."

She gave me a strange look as if to find out if I was joking. No, more like she was analyzing me and what I had said.

„You thing Im still pretty?"  
„It´s a fact. You only need to look in a mirror. Inos looks have to come from somewhere afterall."

For the first time the expression on her face changed into something I couldn´t really place.

„You´re nice, but I know that I look old."  
„I remember saying that you looked pretty, not young. However I could mistake you for Inos older sister so you don´t look that old."  
„You know, if I wasn´t married and you werent my daughter date I would kiss you now."  
„Please don´t. I don´t want to disappoint you and it would make missions with Inoichi...uncomfortable."

Now she laughed. It wasn´t a real joke but if she could laugh about it, I was okay with it.

„Really now, funny , honest and good looking. I see Ino has my good taste in men."  
„Huh? What do you mean?"  
„Oh sweety that's something you have to figure out yourself. Just so much: My little daughter has been really excited to go out with you."  
„Well I had to repay her for hanging out with me."  
„Hmm, No you don´t understand what I meant. Well it´s for her to tell you, not me."

Before I could ask anymore questions the girl we had been talking about came down the stairs. She had decided to wear a black shirt with a flower design on it, a nice skirt, high heels and a nice jacket.  
It looked stunning on her. The hair was in it´s usual ponytail and the clothes werent too fancy but still nice enough to go out. Her eyes beamed as I told her how good she looked and she said I didn´t look too bad myself. The fact that I wore a dress shirt, jeans and had left my headband at home still seemed to surprise her in a good way. She took my arm and lead me to the door after saying goodbye to her mother. Mrs Yamanaka couldn´t surpress the urge to make a little bit fun of us. At least I thought it was a joke.

„Ino honey, do you still remember our talk about boys a few years ago?"  
„Yeah Mom. I think I will never forget THAT!"  
„Okay, So what I told you about the first Date ist still there?"  
„Why are you asking?  
„Lets just say in this case you could make a exception. But no No grandkids. Im not ready to be a grandma."  
„MOM!"  
„See you at lunch tomorrow! I bet you will be to tired to come home for breakfast"  
„MOTHER! STOP THIS!"

Before I could think to much into it Ino dragged me away, cursing her mother who I could still hear laughing at us. The blond girls face was bright red and considering how warm my face felt I was blushing as well. It took a while till she calmed down and stopped dragging me through the streets.  
However the silent curses about „stupid mothers who can´t shut their trap" didn´t stop for another minute. I took this time to start leading her to our destination. The way we took was well know by me. Afterall it was the way to my favorite ramen shop. Ino noticed it too.

„Say Naruto what are we doing tonight?"  
„I had thought about dinner and maybe a movie later."  
„And where exactly are we going to have dinner?"

Her voice could´ve told anybody how she didn´t wan´t to have ramen. Well we wouldn´t have ramen anyway, but why not make a little fun of her?

„Oh you know there is this nice little restaurant. They have really good food."  
„If your restaurant is a ramen shop I swear..."  
„You swear what? There is nothing bad about ramen."  
„Yeah, but you can´t take someone on a date to eat ramen."  
„Kiba did."  
„Because you told him to! Do I have to remind you how that turned out in the end?"  
„Not really. I was really funny to see how you called him a cheap bastard."  
„So you want to end just like him?"  
„You mean living together with his girlfriend? What a terrible fate."  
„Idiot!"  
„Yeah I get called that a lot. I think its some kind of nickname."

Ino had to giggle at that. Also she hadn´t noticed how we passed old man Teuchis shop a while ago. She had been too absorbed in our little discussion. I led her around the last corner when she finally noticed something.

„Hey this isn´t the way to Icharaku´s..!"  
„Right. Ten points for being an observative Ninja."  
„Hmmpf!"  
„Oh come on. I may havn´t that much experience with dating but I wouldn´t take you there on our first date."  
„Just go on like that and there wont be a second date!"  
„Empty threats Ino. You can´t resist me."  
„Oh is that a bet?"  
„No, Im just as bad a granny when it comes to those. I was merely stating a fact."  
„Idiot."  
„OUCH"

She had _accidentally_ stepped on my foot. Did I mention she was wearing high heels. It it really hurt. Still she didn´t let go of my arm.

„I guess I deserved that, didn´t I?"  
„Yes you did Naruto! Making fun of me, really aren´t you supposed to be a gentleman?"  
„Wait let me check, Uhm Jinchuuriki, jep, Ninja, jep, friendly with kids, jep, looks good, jep, charming, jep, but gentleman? No sorry that's not part of the Naruto packet."  
„Idiot!"

At least my stupid jokes made her laugh. This was easy, just being myself. No pressure, no awkward silence just talking and having fun. I lead her inside the small restaurant. It was nothing big an fancy, but still a nice place. I told the waiter about my reservation and he lead us to our table. The candles were already lit and other than Ino and me there were only two other couples. It was a good and private setting. Just as a date should be in my opinion.  
I helped Ino with her chair and then sat down myself. She was focused on our surroundings and I took it a sign that she liked the place I had chosen for tonight.

„Well Ino, is this better than a ramen shop?"  
„You could´ve told me that we are going here."  
„It was more fun this way."  
„Oh wait for it Uzumaki. I´ll get you back for that."  
„Okay."

We ordered our food and drinks. Then we started talking, about everything and nothing. Ino told me something about her and I told her about me in return. Inos open character made it easy for me. Despite the fact that we had fought most times we met in the past Ino and I got along great. She understood my bad jokes as such and didn´t blow up like Sakura did all the time or blushed like Hinata had every time I made an innuendo. I enjoyed that a lot, but one question was still in my mind.

„Say Ino, not to be rude but why are you here with me? I mean the time with you is great, but in the past we never got along that good. Now I have to admit your the best company I got in a long time. Why the change?"

She blushed. I didn´t know why. Maybe because of me saying she was good company. Anyway her face told me about her thoughts. She was thinking about telling me or not. In the end she decided to tell me.

„Well uhm it´s kind of a long story."  
„Im not planning on leaving soon. Or is it that you don´t want to tell me?"

„No I want to. I just want to start at the right point."  
„Ok, take your time."

I saw how she took a deep breath and focused on my face. apparently what she was about to tell me was a great deal to her. Well of course it was if it drove her to change her personality. What was I expecting? Her to just tell me about it like it was a the newest rumor in town? When she began to speak I heard the insecurity int her voice.

„I guess it started after the chuunin exams back then and the whole chaos that followed. I felt very much useless as I saw how I couldn´t do much to help. I mean while you and Sasuke followed Gaara and his siblings I had to stand back and help the civilians to the shelter. Not that it wasn´t important but still that was the first time I wanted to improve myself. Mostly my Ninja skills and not really my personality.  
After Sasuke left, you, Shika, Chouji and the others came all back injured. Hokage-sama healed you all, but it wasn´t just your body that had been wounded wasn´t it?"

She paused so I could answer the question. I for my part just gave her a small nod. That wasn´t something I wanted to talk about, even if Sasuke-teme was back in the village by now.

„You know, I first realised it when I saw Shika. He had the smallest wounds and still he was hurt. He blamed himself and I could see the hurt in his soul just by looking in his face.I was curious if it was the same with all of you. You remember how noisy I was back then. So I watched all of you. Neji and Lee had started to help each other. I saw them train like crazy. Chouji, well he just ate more than normal. As for Kiba, I saw him and his sister talking to each other about the mission. At last there were you and Sakura. Both of you took it the worst I think. You did all to distract yourself from the loss and at the same time forced to remind yourself of it. While you prepared for your training trip with Jyraija-sama to get stronger Sakura started to learn medical Jutsu so she would be of use when you tried again to get Sasuke back. And that was when I knew what kind of Nija was missing at this village and what kind of Ninja I wanted to be."

Ok, so far it was about our past and about her changes as a Ninja. I knew Ino wanted me to understand her so I was okay with her telling me about this. Afterall we had the whole evening so I asked her to go one with her tale.

„ I wanted to be a medical Ninja, just not like Sakura or Tsunade-sama. I wanted to heal peoples minds and souls. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san teached me a lot about it with the help of my dad. They also had seen how the village needed the kind of doctor I wanted to be.  
I became a medical Ninja and while Sakura mastered the healing human body, I learned to master the other side of the medal. Although she gets more attention for her work. It´s more impressive to save someone before he dies of his wounds than saving people from going crazy and killing themself. Also I have to keep quiet about my patients, but I am okay with it. Sakura once told me how she couldn´t do what I do and how proud she is to be my friend and for my work. I said the same to her.  
Well that is how I became the Ninja I was when you came back."

Fascinating how her story had caught me. It was such much information about her. Not the words alone but the way she told them. I could see in her eyes how she felt about everything she told me. Her hands and the way she used them while speaking also helped me understand. I had forgotten where we were and just wanted her to go on, but I knew what came next and how it hurt Ino. I let her take her time before she continued.

„Then Asuma-sensei died. I couldn´t save him and today I know that no one would´ve been able to. Still it hurt me in more than one way. I wanted revenge, I wanted to hurt the bastard who killed him. So did Shika and Chouji. So we hunted the Akatsuki bastards. We killed one and then you came and saved us from the other. You nearly killed yourself, not for the first time i might add, and I had to save you. In a way made me see how much I had improved myself and at the same time how much I had to change. Like you had."  
„Huh?"  
„Your personality. You weren´t the loud brash Idiot I knew from the academy anymore. You were more, dare I say it, mature. You faced danger for your friends, while I had mostly thought of myself till then. So I decided to follow your example and be there for other people. Not just as my job but as a person. I got my chance after the pain attack didn´t I? There was so much work and all of us were busy. You the most. It´s no surprise it took you so long to notice my changes."  
„Oh I noticed them right when I came back. It´s pretty hard to ignore if you have eyes."  
„Idiot! Always joking."

Ino gave me a smile. My last comment had taken the serious air out of this talk. She was right thought, I had been very busy the last few years. Long term missions, Anbu, rebulding the village, bringing back Sasuke. No wonder I wasn´t up to date what was going on.

„You´re right Ino. Maybe I was just to busy to notice. Thanks for explaining it to me. Now how about you tell me whats going on in this village? Afterall I have been out there for a month now with just Sakura and Sasuke."  
„Oh with pleasure Naruto. What do you want to know, sweety?"  
„Everything you can tell me honey."

We laughed and then she told me about the latest gossip and what I had missed. Then our food came and we ate. After that we just sat there for a while and talked about me. I cleared a few rumors about me and my past, told her a few funny stories about Sakura and to her delight about Temari too. Ino loved to tease the blond haired Sand-nin. I was a great time. When we left the restaurant she linked her arm with mine again. We walked through the village streets for a while and later I felt her fingers intertwine with my own. When I asked her why she did that the blond girl said she was afraid of the dark. I knew it wasn´t the truth or better not the whole truth, but I didn´t complain. It felt nice.

„Hey Naruto?"  
„Yeah Ino?"  
„Uhhm...You know this is nice, walking through the streets I mean, but why don´t we go to your place? You know to watch a movie or something?"  
„Sounds good to me. What movie do you have in mind?"  
„Oh sweety, I don´´t really care. Any action movie will do."

Something about her smile was of. Maybe I missed some hidden meaning in her words? Sadly I couldn´t think of any other meaning the words could have. Well except one, but that was just impossible and mostly I could blame my teachers for thinking in that direction. No girl would go in that direction after one date, at last no girl I could think of. Maybe I had been alone for too long if I was desperate enough to think like Ero-Sennin.  
Meanwhile Ino dragged me through the streets. I mused that maybe she really was afraid of the dark streets. Or she couldn´t surpress the bossy part of her personality. Either way I had to smile at that. Soon we arrived at my place. I unlocked the door and we got inside. Ino jumped right on the couch and demanded that I made her hot chocolate and searched my DVD´s for a movie. When I came back with two cups she had already managed to start the movie and had taken a spot on the couch. She mentioned for me to sit next down to her. Somewhere she had found a blanket for us. It surprised me how she had managed to prepare things while I had made our drink. Anyway I sat down and put the blanket around us, took one of the cups and got comfortable which meant forcing me to cuddle with her. Not that I minded but I was nervous. It´s hard to resist Ino affectionate behavior, but try having nearly no body contact with girls for years and then suddenly cuddle with one that is as pretty as Ino. You´ll get nervous too.

„You can calm down, you know? I wont bite you."  
„Sorry I just have to get used to being around you Ino."

Her smirk and the look she gave me told me she had something planned. Before I could think too much about it I turned my attention to the movie. It took half an hour before Ino surprised me again by snatching her hand under my shirt and starting to rub my back.

„Ino?"  
„Shhh, could you please enjoy it? Don´t be all shy Ruto! Your not thirteen anymore. Lets just cuddle a bit now, okay?"

But I couldn´t just accept it. I had to understand why Ino was doing this and all the other little things that made no sense to me. I would do the most stupid, awkward and embarrassing thing a guy could do in this situation. I would ask her if she liked me. If it turned out bad, she would hit me and leave and if it turned out good. Well I didn´t really know what would happen then. I asked her anyway.

„Sorry I just want to know why? Two days ago we didn´t speak and now we sit here cuddling and your hand is under my shirt. I just don´t understand."  
„Thats because you´re and idiot!"  
„Huh?"  
„Oh just enjoy it!"

Before I could ask anything else Ino moved her face to mine and kissed me on the lips. It wasn´t the last bit romantic but it felt really good. On instinct I kissed her back as good as I could. That wasn´t much but Ino seemed to like it.

„I wanted to do that for quite some time now."  
„Really?"  
„Yeah. I just thought you wouldn´t want me. I was convinced you had a lot of girls after you. Pretty stupid ne?"  
„Funny but not stupid."

Really I was to dazed from the kiss to give a real good answer now. Ino explained me how she had noticed that she liked me and had tried to deny it. Then when she had met Hinata a few days ago and heard about me being lonely she had decided to finally make her move on me. She told me how she didn´t know what her feelings were exactly but that she wanted to see where they could lead. I for my part had a hard time to store these information.

„You know I wanted to go slow and easy on you, but well I couldn´t resist. To be honest I still want to push you to your bed and have sex with you."  
„Isn´t that a little bit fast?"  
„Maybe, but come on. We know each other and I know you wont use me. You had the chance and prefered to ask a stupid question."  
„I just wanted to under..mmhmpf"

She had kissed me again and this time her tounge went into my mouth. It was all a bit much at the moment but I decided to do as she had told me before and just enjoy it.

„I know. Its all a little bit fast for you. Im sorry if I you feel pressed. We don´t have to have sex now, take your time. But please promise me you give me a chance to love you. I know we don´t love each other right know, that takes time, but I want to love you Naruto. Just tell me when you decided if the could be an „us"."

She looked sad. No not sad but a mix of feelings I couldn´t describe. She tried to get up and leave, but I had other plans. Ino was right, we didn´t love each other but we sure as hell wanted to. I would not let her go.  
Pulling her close back into my arms I whispered into her ear.

„Don´t leave. If you´re willing to put up with my inexperience with these things then I want you to be my girlfriend."  
„Really? You do?"  
„Yes."

This time it was me who kissed her. It was wet and sloppy but still I gave it my best. In all honesty, I could no longer resist my urge to touch Ino. To hell if it went fast, to hell that I had no experience and to hell with moral.  
I wanted to be with her, right here and right now. As long as she was okay with it, why hesitate? Ino apparently thought the same as her hands went under my shirt again. She didn´t stop to touch me even as we broke the kiss. Meanwhile my own hands had found their way under Inos shirt as well.

„You know, we definitely have to work on your kissing."  
„Oh we will have to work on a lot of things. This is all new for me, but don´t worry I get better with practice."  
„Well then why don´t we get into bed and „practice"?"  
„Fine with me, Ino-chan. Just don´t expect me to have you screaming into your pillow at the first try."  
„Okay I wont, but you have to improve really fast, promise?"  
„As fast as I can."

The rest of this night is between her and me. Just so much, I found out that there are a lot of better ways to use my mouth than just to speak and even more for my hands. I don´t think it was perfect that night, far from it, but it was a real good start. We both enjoyed it immensely and I know that we kept Kiba and Hinata awake that night. It was the start of Inos and my relationship and I was happy to finally have someone.  
As for my worries about being a loser, they just vanished. Ino Yamanaka doesn´t date losers so I don´t have to worry about that. There are other things I have to worry about, like her dad, her mood swings, how to keep her as happy as possible and most of all her mother. I learned that when I brought her home the next morning. The older Yamanaka opened the door and her first words to us were:

„OH morning you two. How was the sex? Tell me all about it"  
„MOM!"

Ino and I both nearly died of embarrassment. Our faces were as red as tomatoes and the worst about it was, that Mrs. Yamanaka had just started to ask questions. Luckily I wasn´t alone in this and had Ino right beside me. Also we got her back when walked funny the next after Inoichi came home from a mission.

In the end life is all too fair.


End file.
